electropediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Devo
thumb|Devo Devo (cuya pronunciación es DI-vo o di-VO) es un grupo estadounidense de rock formado en 1972 en la ciudad de Akron, Ohio. Mark Mothersbaugh y Gerald V. Casale formaron Devo en ese año en la escuela de arte de la Universidad de Kent. Su estilo ha sido clasificado variablemente como Punk, art rock y Post-Punk, pero ellos son recordados con mayor frecuencia por su música New Wave de finales de la década de los 70 y principios de los 80, la cual, junto con la de otros (como Gary Numan, Oingo Boingo y los B-52's) anunció el sonido synth pop de los 80. La música de Devo y sus actuaciones en vivo estaban plenas de temas de ciencia ficción, tecnología, humor surrealista e impasible y comentarios mordaces y satíricos sobre la sociedad, expresados por medio de canciones pop que presentaban con frecuencia instrumentaciones inusuales de sintetizadores y de compases. Su trabajo se ha considerado de enorme influencia en la música popular subsecuente, particularmente en el New Wave y en los artistas alternativos de rock, además de que crearon muchos videos musicales memorables, realizados principalmente a principios de los años 1980s y transmitidos durante la primera época de''' MTV con una rotación constante; éstos exhibían la estética particular del grupo, al mostrarse las singulares vestimentas que empleaban tanto en vivo como en sus videos, como por ejemplo el cubículo de energía, una especie de casco inspirado en las pirámides mayas rojo o violeta que se interpretó erróneamente como un macetero. '''Primeros años El nombre "Devo" viene "de su concepto de 'de-evolución', es decir, la idea de que la sociedad, en lugar de evolucionar, en realidad está haciendo lo contrario, como lo demuestra la disfunción de la sociedad estadounidense". Esta idea se inició como una broma en la Universidad de Kent. Los estudiantes de arte, Gerard Casale y Bob Lewis crearon algunas piezas de arte en forma satírica. En estos años, Casale ya se había presentado tocando con la banda local 15-60-75. Casale y Lewis conocieron a Mark Mothersbaugh alrededor de 1970, quien les mostró un panfleto que incluía las palabras "Jocko Homo Heavenbound" y una imagen de un demonio alado, con la palabra "D-EVOLUTION", y en eso se basaría su canción "Jocko Homo". El momento decisivo para la formación de Devo fue el tiroteo ocurrido en la misma Universidad de Kent en 1970. Casale conocía a dos de los estudiantes que habían sido muertos, e incluso pudo ver a otra estudiante herida. En ese momento, Casale cuenta que consideró la idea de la de-evolución como seria. La primera alineación de Devo fue en forma de sexteto. Actuaron en el festival de arte de Kent en 1973. Allí estaban Casale, Lewis y Mothersbaugh, además del hermano de Gerard, Bob Casale (guitarra) y dos de sus amigos, Rod Reisman (batería) y Fred Weber (Voces). Esta primera actuación fue grabada, y una parte fue incluida en el video "The Complete Truth About De-Evolution". Fue la única actuación con esta alineación. Devo también actuó en el Festival de Arte de 1974, con los hermanos Casale, Lewis, Mothersbaugh, y Jim Mothersbaugh en la batería. Luego, Devo se formó como un cuarteto, alrededor de Mark Mothersbaugh y Gerald Casale. Llamaron a los hermanos de Mark, Jim (percusión) y Bob Mothersbaugh (guitarra eléctrica). Esta alineación duró hasta 1976, cuando Jim abandonó la banda. A veces Bob Lewis era quien tocaba la guitarra durante este periodo. En sus conciertos, Devo solía tocar incluyendo caracteres teatrales, como Booji Boy and the Chinaman. Las actuaciones en vivo en este periodo solían ser muy frontales, y se mantendrían de esa forma hasta 1977. En uno de sus conciertos en 1975, que puede verse en DEVO Live: The Mongoloid Years, puede verse como finalmente los promotores del concierto terminan desconectándoles los equipos. Luego de la partida de Jim Mothersbaugh, el nuevo baterista fue Alan Myers, y Casale volvió a llamar a su hermano Bob. Esta fue la formación más popular de Devo, que duraría por casi diez años. 1975-1985 A mediados de los años 1970, Devo grabó una serie de canciones en el estudio Briarwood, mucho más lentas y etéreas que el sonido típico de la banda. Este material era muy "artístico" pero no era el sonido que buscaba Mark Mothersbaugh, por lo que dejaron de grabar en Briarwood. Devo, o al menos algunos de sus miembros, incluyendo a Mark Mothersbaugh, también grabaron en la casa de Rick Dailey (Sniper). Mothersbaugh grabó una canción llamada "Itchy, Itchy Goo", con Dailey en el cello, que apuntaba hacia la dirección que Devo tendría. El gran momento de Devo llegó en 1976, cuando su corto "The Truth About De-Evolution" ganó un premio en el festival de Ann Arbor. Allí los vieron David Bowie e Iggy Pop, que ayudaron a Devo a conseguir un contrato con Warner Bros. Records. Finalmente, su primer álbum, Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! fue producido por Brian Eno y contenía una versión del tema de los Rolling Stones, "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" y el controvertido tema "Mongoloid" (mogólico) La banda continuó con "Duty Now for the Future" en 1979. Durante este periodo, Lewis demandó a la banda por robo de propiedad intelectual. Devo llegó a su mayor nivel de popularidad hasta el momento en 1980 con "Freedom of Choice" que incluyó su mayor éxito, "Whip It", que inmediatamente entró al Top 40. Aunque se iniciaron con una mezcla de instrumentos tradicionales y efectos electrónicos, durante los inicios de la década de 1980 Devo adoptó mayormente los sintetizadores electrónicos, convirtiéndose así en una de las primeras bandas en presentarse en vivo usando solamente sintetizadores (excepto por Bob en guitarra). También fueron uno de los primeros grupos en el mundo en usar regularmente los micrófonos en forma de headsets en escena. Devo activamente promocionaba la Iglesia de los SubGenios. En concierto, a veces presentaban su propio acto de apertura, pretendiendo ser la banda de rock cristiano "Dove (la banda del amor)". Se presentaron como "Dove" en TV, en una parodia llamada Pray TV. También grabaron música, lanzada en el CD E-Z Listening Disc (1987), con versiones Muzak de sus propias canciones, que tocaban antes de sus conciertos. En 1977 Neil Young invitó a Devo a participar en su película Human Highway (1982). Aparecieron en ella como "basureros nucleares" Los miembros de la banda pudieron escribir sus propias partes y Mark Mothersbaugh escribió y grabó la banda sonora. Devo se mantuvo popular en países como Australia, donde el show musical Countdown, emitido en todo el país, fue uno de los primeros programas en el mundo en pasar sus videoclips. Se les dio mucho apoyo desde la radio no comercial Double Jay, una de las primeras estaciones fuera de América que pasaba sus propios discos. El show nocturno Nightmoves transmitió "The Truth About De-Evolution". De este modo, en agosto de 1981, encontraron éxito comercial en Australia, cuando su nuevo álbum, Devo Live E.P, pasó tres semanas en las listas australianas. Más tarde en el año, llegaron a Australia y aparecieron en Countdown. 1987-1994 En 1987, Devo con el nuevo baterista David Kendrick (anterior mienbro de Sparks). Su primer proyecto fue una banda sonora de la película de terror flop "Slaughterhouse Rock", protagonizada por Toni Basil. Devo había colaborado previamente con Basil en su álbum de 1982 "Word of Mouth", y ella había estado en una relación con Gerald Casale. La banda lanzó en 1988 "Total Devo" en Enigma Records. Este álbum incluye dos canciones para la banda sonora "Slaughterhouse Rock". La canción "Baby Doll" se utilizó en la película "Tapeheads", con nuevas liricas de Suecia, y fue acreditado a (y se muestra en un video musical de) una banda ficticia sueca llamado Cube-Squared. Devo siguieron a este álbum con una gira mundial, y lanzaron el álbum en vivo "Now It Can Be Told: DEVO at the Palace". Sin embargo, "Total Devo" no fue un éxito comercial, y recibió pobres críticas. En 1990 vio la luz "Smooth Noodle Maps" que sería el último álbum de Devo durante Veinte años. Este también no fue un éxito comercial. Devo inició una gira de conciertos europeos, pero las pobres ventas de entradas hizo que se terminara prematuramente. La banda tuvo un enfrentamiento poco después, ademas de dos shows en el año 1991 antes de separarse. Alrededor de este tiempo, los miembros de Devo aparecieron en la película Spirit of '76, a excepción de Bob Mothersbaugh. Póstumamente, dos discos de grabaciones demo grabadas entre 1974 y 1977: Hardcore Devo: Volume One (1990) y Hardcore Devo: Volume Two (1991), fueron lanzados por Rykodisc, así como un álbum de las primeras grabaciones en vivo: DEVO Live: The Mongoloid Years. Luego de la separación, Mark Mothersbaugh comenzó Mutato Muzika, un estudio de producción musical comercial, llevando consigo a Bob Mothersbaugh y Bob Casale, al primero como compositor, y el segundo como ingeniero de grabación. David Kendrick también trabajó en Mutato Muzika por un período durante el decenio de 1990. Mark ha obtenido un éxito considerable en escribir y producir música para programas de televisión (a partir de Pee Wee's Playhouse y, tal vez la más famosa, de Rugrats), juegos de vídeo, dibujos animados y películas (sobre todo de trabajo junto al director Wes Anderson). Gerald Casale comenzó una carrera como director de videos musicales y comerciales. Él ha trabajado con bandas como Rush, Silverchair, y los Foo Fighters. Además, a raíz de la desaparición de Devo, Bob Mothersbaugh intentó iniciar una carrera en solitario con "The Bob I Band", la grabación de un álbum que nunca fue lanzado. Las cintas de este se han perdido, aunque un bootleg de la banda en concierto ha aparecido. 1995–2006 En 1995, Devo reapareció con una nueva grabación de "Girl U Want" en la banda sonora de la película Tank Girl. En enero de 1996, Devo llevó a cabo un concierto de reunión en el Festival de Cine de Sundance en Park City, Utah. La banda se presentó por parte de la gira Lollapalooza 1996 en la rotación Mystery Spot, con un repertorio compuesto principalmente por material de su apogeo entre 1978 y 1982. También en 1996, Devo también lanzó un juego de CD-ROM multimedia de aventuras, The Adventures of the Smart Patrol, con Inscape. El Juego no fue un éxito, pero la gira Lollapalooza fue bien recibida, suficiente como para permitir a Devo para volver en 1997 como cabeza de cartel. Aunque no dio a conocer ningún álbum durante este período, Devo grabó una serie de canciones para varias películas, ya que su reunión, incluyendo un cover del éxito de Nine Inch Nails, "Head Like a Hole" para la película "Supercop". En 2001, los miembros de Devo formaron la banda de surf The Wipeouters, describiéndolo como un reencuentro de la banda de garageque comenzaron el su adolescencia Devo también ha utilizado su música en la publicidad. En 2005, Devo grabó una nueva versión de "Whip It" para ser usado en anuncios de televisión Swiffer, una decisión que han dicho que lamentan. En 2005, Gerald Casale anunció su proyecto en Solitario, Jihad Jerry & the Evildoers, y lanzó el primer EP, Army Girls Gone Wild en 2006. Un álbum de larga duración "Mine Is Not A Holy War" fue lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2006 después de un retraso de varios meses. Cuenta con todo el nuevo material, además de re-grabaciones de cuatro canciones muy oscuras de Devo: "I Need A Chick" y "I Been Refused" (de Hardcore Devo: Volume Two), "Find Out" (que aparecieron en el sencillo y el EP de "Peek-A-Boo" en 1982), y "Beehive" (que fue grabado por la banda en 1974, momento en el que al parecer fue abandonado con la excepción de una aparición en un show especial en 2001). Devo continuó su carrera tocando activamente en 2005 y 2006, al presentar un espectáculo de nueva etapa en las ferias en octubre de 2006, y un aspecto del carácter Jihad Jerry interpretando "Beautiful World". 2007 En una entrevista de abril 2007, Gerald Casale mencionó un proyecto próximo de una película sobre los primeros días de Devo, denominado provisionalmente "The Beginning Was the End", aunque la producción no ha sido confirmada todavía. Devo tocó su primera gira europea desde 1990 en el verano de 2007, incluyendo una actuación en el Festival Internacional de Benicàssim. En diciembre de 2007, Devo lanzaron su primer single desde 1990, "Watch Us Work It", que apareció en un comercial para Dell. La canción de Devo, "Gut Feeling/Slap Your Mammy", apareció en el juego EA Sports de Skateboard "Skate". Las canciones "Girl U Want" y "Through Being Cool" fueron lanzados como contenido descargable para el videojuego Rock Band el 19 de agosto de 2008. La canción "Uncontrollable Urge" aparece en el videojuego Rock Band 2. Los tres temas han sido regrabados exclusivamente para Rock Band. El 05 de diciembre 2007, un artículo sobre Mutato Muzika, LA Weekly informó que "Después de viajar de forma esporádica durante la última década, pero sin lanzar algo de material nuevo, Devo ha comenzado desde diciembre, tratando de crear un álbum de material nuevo y la contemplación de un método para su distribución en el ambito del mercado mundial ". En una entrevista reciente, Mothersbaugh reveló el título de una canción del álbum en curso: "Don't Shoot, I'm a Man". Sin embargo, en una entrevista radial el 17 de abril de 2008, Jerry dijo que Mark había "matado el proyecto" y que no habría nuevo álbum de Devo. Casale, sin embargo, más tarde declaró que "Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos ". En junio de 2008 McDonald's lanzó un juguete para su Cajita Feliz, llevando la Cúpula de la Energía Devo que pusieron por nombre "New Wave Nigel". Se informó por la AAP que un miembro de la banda había iniciado acciones legales contra McDonald's como la cadena de hamburgueserías había copiado elementos de la marca registrada de la banda. La semana siguiente se informó que una orden de silencio había sido incluida en la banda en sus nuevas declaraciones públicas sobre la cuestión. Para julio de 2008 varios blogs se refirieron a "un e-mail" de un colega del abogado de la banda que sugirió que la cuestión se habia "resuelto de manera amistosa" En entrevistas, Devo confirmó que estaban completando su nuevo álbum. El Estudio de Notas del 27 de noviembre de la revista Rolling Stone dijo que "Devo están trabajando en su primer álbum con material nuevo desde 1990 "Smoot Noodle Maps": "Tenemos alrededor de 17 canciones que estamos probando", dice el vocalista Mark Mothersbaugh. "Ya hemos sido contactados por 20 productores - como Snoop Dogg y Fatboy Slim. '" El Viernes, 10 de abril 2009, Devo debutó el video musical de "Don't Shoot (I'm a Man)" en su página web, a través de Vimeo. En una entrevista para el sitio web "Subba-Cultcha", Casale declaró, "independientemente del título final, posiblemente será " fresh"!" Es un poco dudoso en cuanto a si es o no el título del álbum final o no. En junio de 2009 en la revista Rolling Stone, la banda señaló que el lanzamiento del álbum se ha retrasado hasta 2010 para permitir una "remezcla radical". El 16 de septiembre de 2009, Warner Brothers y Devo anunció un re-lanzamiento de Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! y Freedom of Choice, con un tour con temas de estos álbumes. El 17 de abril de 2010, Devo lanzó un disco de vinilo de 12 pulgadas de Fresh /What We Do. Una etiqueta en la portada anunciaba que el nombre del nuevo disco seria "Something For Everybody". Categoría:Synth pop Categoría:New wave